


Saying Please

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Bonding, Coffee, Community: 1_million_words, Community: avland, Community: femslash100, Community: mcufemslash, Drabble, Explicit Language, F/F, Female Character In Command, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Foreign Language, Immigration & Emigration, Language, Natasha Needs a Hug, Natasha-centric, POV Female Character, POV Peggy Carter, Pre-Femslash, Spies & Secret Agents, pre-SHIELD, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy's impressed she's cursing in English - small steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Tagged more fandoms than usual - I drew, at least in backstory if nothing else, from the comics as well as the MCU, which I don't always tag for, and this is actually the first time I've tagged the BW comics, but since they're the only characters I thought it more relevant.
> 
> femslash100 Drabble Tag #6 (#41): Natasha/Peggy: Assimilating | avland prompt: Memories | mcufemslash prompt #6: Said

"Fucking _Americans_ ," the redhead growls, frowning as though her life depended on it; Peggy's impressed she's cursing in English - small steps. 

"It will become easier, Natasha."

"Yes, easier, of course."

"I hope your sarcasm betters along with your English," Peggy says, closing the file Natasha's been slaving over and heading from the conference room. 

"Coffee break," Peggy clarifies. 

Natasha follows; "I've long known English."

"As have I, but in the colonies, the English is different. Welcome to _America_ , Miss Romanov."

"And you _stay_ , home only memory."

"Not the best of memories, nor of homes. Sugar?"

"Pozhaluista, Agent Carter," Natasha nods.


End file.
